Katriana Nillu
Katriana Nillu was born in the year 606 in the month of Huntsmoon. The daughter of Xerun Nillu, and Abrar Nillu. While it had been a marriage of convenience, Xerun had fallen in love with her husband, and one year after their marriage, she gave birth to Katriana. While the rest of her siblings would be about playing with their friends, or with each other, Katriana would prefer solitude, or writing to one of her dearest, closest childhood friends, Sophia Mikin, the heiress of Light’s Reach. Even though the two were from different families, and tended to differ in attitude, and personality, they remained good friends over the years, even during the time when Sophia went into her recovery stage, because of a frightful experience. It had been she who had come in to see Sophia being molested by the stable hand, and had run for help. Katriana just had a knack for annoying her elders, but never enough to force punishment. Yet, when it came to her mother, Xerun was often ready to pull out her hair. Xerun was perfect in almost every way, and liked to keep things well in order. The sight of her daughter running through her extremely clean Keep, barefooted with Sophia Mikin on her feels, mud, and manure all over them, was enough to almost send the poor woman to an early grave. Unlike the rest of her kin, who dig into the ground, Katriana always preferred to find her happiness in the things above the ground, more in the living breathing animals. A rather large fan of horses, and one who enjoys the racing. While raised as a polite, well mannered child, she always had a stubborn, wild, streak which only showed through rarely when there was something that truly irked her. The wildness faded with time, and she settled down somewhat when she reached her teenage years. A proud, protective nature always flowed through her Nillu veins which made her incredibly protective of her friends, and when anything poked at that protectiveness, a sharp temper would flare into life, as dangerous as the flames of the earth. Even though she preferred time alone for the most part, one of Katriana’s favorite pastimes was time on the fields, learning how to shoot an arrow correctly. While not exactly a very feminine, or ladylike thing to do, Katriana found peace, and happiness in learning to protect herself, somewhat. Another one of her talents, and joys was horse back riding. Completely mortifying her mother when she was young, only six or seven, she would often sneak out of her room at night to slip down to the stables in order to ride her pony, a gentle river trotter named Marble. As she grew older, she became a little tamer, but her free spirit never really changed, nor her love of archery, and horseback riding. Adventurous was one of the words that could describe the young Nillu noblewoman. When younger, Katriana would enjoy running around, trying to discover every little thing, with Sophia at her side, who would always be more prim and proper. The two, however, made a frightening team when it came to terrorizing the staff of one Keep or another. While Sophia was supposed to be learning to be a Duchess of the highest degree, Katriana’s main goal was to give Sophie a little bit of spice to her life, to ensure that she became the best, well rounded, Duchess in the history of Fastheld. Her love for her best friend made her work hard to protect, and teach her everything she possibly could. To put it simply, she was almost like Sophia’s advisor, always having some smart ass comment when they got put into a tough situation where a decision needed to be made. After the passing of Wedgecrest Falls Keep to Sophia in 624, Katriana left her home in Nillu’s Lode in order to take up the position of Lady in Waiting for her friend. Having received a letter from Sophia with the Contessa expressing her want and desire for her best friend to come serve as her Lady in Waiting, Katriana swiftly spoke with her family, and got the approval in order to go to Wedgecrest. For several months things went well in Wedgecrest with often visits from one Norran Lomasa, who was her cousin through marriage. After time had passed, Norran approached House Nillu for courting rights to Katriana. Some time after that, there was fallout between Katriana and Sophia, the two noblewomen not speaking for quite some time. Eventually, they returned to good terms, but it was never quite as close as it once was. After the appropriate courting period passed, Norran and Katriana married at Aerie Heights, the home of their aunt Damiante Nillu. Shortly after their marriage, Norran Lomasa entered the Blades as a Horseman. The couple did not spend much time together, but when they did meet in Lightholder, it was apparent they were close. A few months after their marriage, Katriana became pregnant, and after a time was forced to stay at Riverhold Keep, Norran's property. Towards the end of the pregnancy, Norran disappeared and it wasn't until months later that he was found murdered. Forced to give birth without her husband by her side, the birthing was difficult, leaving her weak for quite some time. Her daughter, Anlyssa Lomasa, was given into the care of those at the Keep while Katriana dealt with the grief of losing her husband. After the apparent return from death by Norran, Katriana went into such a state of shock that she avoided all contact with him, to such a point that the two agreed to nullify their marriage. After continuous support of her youngest sister, Sahna, the couple came back together, and planned to be wed once more in the coming months. She had made the decision to travel to Darkwater Keep and serve under Thayndor Zahir along side her ex-husband, to learn the points of fighting and other soldiering duties that she otherwise would have never learned. This was put on hold in exchange for partaking in a mission sent down by the Emperor himself to Thayndor. However, it would seem that fate would not be so kind to the woman. Norran, after a fairly surprising turnaround, chose to completely nullify all strings between the two permenantly, ignoring all pleas that Katriana offered. For a while, it seemed as though she would just drop off the map again, but under the rather forceful advice of Lucius Nepos, she continued on to partake in the expedition beyond the Aegis, finding Crown's Refuge with the others. During her time away, the young Nillu seemed to find a bit of peace, though no sense of direction, and came closer to putting her troubles behind her. With the return of the party from the expedition, Katriana moved back and forth through Fastheld, staying no place for overly long, or really finding a spot to settle. Though on very poor terms with her ex-husband, she has returned to Riverhold once to check in on her daughter, though the visit was relatively short. Badges Category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Pages with Badges category:Book of the White Tree category:Kael Firelight Web